


love handmade

by worry



Category: All Creatures Great and Small (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 Dog Days, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worry/pseuds/worry
Summary: He is a kind person, always - until, apparently, when Siegfried’s younger, unfairly pretty brother waltzes into his life and prank calls him in the night, and then it all fades into the darkness; sadly, the most upsetting thing is not that James believed it for so long (kind people always believe), it’s the unreasonable - not anger, but something similar, something deep and upsetting - he felt when hearing the other laughter on the phone.Seeing the receipt-book revenge enacted and watching Tristan’s punishment brought him great, terrifying amusement; seeing Tristan messy and shirtless, however, has been an entirely different story.





	love handmade

**Author's Note:**

> This Was A Mistake

He isn’t  _ usually  _ like this, see; he doesn’t usually take such -  _ pleasure -  _ what an interesting word - in watching the misfortune of others. He thinks that he is a kind person, occasionally overbearingly so, as one is simply required to be when they work with animals. He  _ is  _ a kind person, always - until, apparently, when Siegfried’s younger, unfairly pretty brother waltzes into his life and prank calls him in the night, and then it all fades into the darkness; sadly, the most upsetting thing is not that James believed it for so long (kind people always believe), it’s the unreasonable - not anger, but something similar, something deep and  _ upsetting -  _ he felt when hearing the other laughter on the phone. 

 

Seeing the receipt-book revenge enacted and watching Tristan’s punishment brought him great, terrifying amusement; seeing Tristan messy and shirtless, however, has been an entirely different story. It  _ does  _ scare him. It  _ scares  _ him.

 

He tries to keep his gaze to himself. Despite his mess, Tristan’s skin looks incredibly soft and it angers him. Tristan Farnon pouring water all over himself should not look this appealing, should not look this enlightening - and it  _ angers  _ him, because Tristan is horribly unpleasant but his appearance is  _ not.  _ The amount of attraction that he feels is absolutely disgusting.

 

James is 99% sure now that Tristan is doing - whatever he is doing - on purpose, because he is definitely clean by now. That  _ stupid--- _

 

A laugh. “Like what you see, do you?” asks Tristan, and James feels momentarily nauseous. How  _ dare  _ he, really.

 

“Hm, hardly,” he replies, as “nonchalant” as possible,  _ no, he doesn’t, he doesn’t, how  _ **_dare_ ** _ Tristan--- _

 

Tristan just chuckles again, as if despite failing in academics, he knows everything in world - like he knows James’ feelings, because not even James knows James’ feelings. It’s too difficult; he is going to  _ murder  _ Tristan, surely. “You’re sure?”

 

“Completely.”

 

“The look you’re giving me - or rather, the  _ lack  _ of any look - speaks volumes, you know, James.”

 

He’s going to murder Tristan, he’s -

 

“If you’re trying to do something like seduce me, Tristan, it’s not going to work. I’m still mad at you.”

 

“I never said anything about seducing.”

 

“Oh, sorry if I read it wrong---”

 

“But that’s an idea, isn’t it? Think about it often?”

 

“ _ Tristan, _ ” he grumbles - hates himself for grumbling. There’s a grin on Tristan’s soft face that James despises, and he watches Tristan’s soft eyes move across his chest and neck - and he  _ despises  _ it, knows he shouldn’t be feeling the way that he feels. Siegfried would murder him - and then he’d murder Tristan, who would deserve it more, James thinks, with the pointed, purposeful way he’s staring at James and the - oh - flick of the tongue. 

 

Okay. Maybe he’s being seduced, but that’s simply because everything about Tristan is seducing, everything about him is begrudgingly beautiful and James  _ hates it. _

 

“Would you stop looking at me like that,  _ please, _ ” James says, and he only realizes that it comes out as an incredibly whiny  _ beg  _ when Tristan’s eyebrows raise. “I mean it,” he adds, more composed, and Tristan lets out a similar whine.

 

“Okay, fine,” Tristan says, and then: “sorry, James. For the prank call, I mean. And also for… whatever this is.”

 

Hm. “Thank you, Tristan,” James says, setting his water bucket on the ground, “I’ll go get our clothes, I think we’re both clean now, don’t you?”

 

“Probably.”

 

He starts to walk away—

 

and realizes the bigger problem, mid-step, so suddenly that he nearly trips; he will have to watch Tristan, completely undressed except for his lower undergarments, and it will be the hardest thing he will ever have to endure, surely, since the beginning of his job as Siegfried’s assistant.

 

He catches himself before he can fall, but unfortunately, so does Tristan—

 

and he has Tristan’s hands on his chest and shoulder. And yes, they are so soft that it’s nearly wicked, that it makes James sick - that  _ is  _ sickness, that deep tug in his stomach. 

 

James looks up at him suddenly; he doesn’t pull away, but his stare is sharp, deep into Tristan, full, shaking eye contact.

 

“Fuck,” Tristan says, and it shouldn’t be so appealing, “sorry, I wasn’t thinking -”

 

It’s the worst idea he’s ever had in his life, but the contact is becoming too much to handle, too much, too  _ much;  _ he pulls Tristan in and kisses him and kisses him and all is revealed, he faces it - he wanted this from the moment he picked Tristan up from the train, of course he did.

 

He feels like a disaster and he feels Tristan’s hands move to his lower back and he feels the disaster reverse itself; the touch moves even lower, grip hard down around James’ hips - Tristan certainly knows what he is doing - and then he’s being pushed against his car, cold suddenly biting unbearably at his skin.

 

“Tristan,” he breathes, Tristan’s mouth now against his neck and James doesn’t even complain when he feels the nip of teeth at his collar bone, the amount of roughness increasing, the roughness strangely gratifying.

 

It’s almost embarrassing - the way he must look and sound with Tristan all over him, patterning up-down until Tristan’s warmth meets his stomach, lower, lower, lower. He cannot hear himself, can only succumb to the feeling of being undressed further - Tristan is taking his time, which makes this even worse, Tristan running his tongue over skin and skin, biting gently into James’ thighs - touching everywhere except, teasing - oh James  _ hates  _ him - so James - so James - so James -

 

puts his hands  _ r o u g h l y  _ into Tristan’s hair (which is the softest thing about him, the softest thing he has ever held) and guides him, the sting-pull eliciting a delighted laugh from Tristan - and the only thing he can think of before his mind stops, falls to submission at Tristan’s mouth, is that he never thought he’d enjoy his job  _ this  _ much, that with Tristan around, everything suddenly becomes riveting, and the loss and sickness involved simply fades away.


End file.
